fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunting Horrors (The Black Pillars)
Summary The Hunting Horrors are the servants of Nyarlathotep. They roam the dimensionless void in the Yog Sothothium (a layer of the Neverworld), feasting on universes. Nyarlathotep also uses them as his strongest servants when attacking other parts of the Neverworld, forcing them into physical avatars that can enter and "fit" in the other layers of the Neverworld. Appearance Giant flying worm things with too many teeth. Personality Think of really really really agressive nasty hungry wolves. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Hungry Name: '''Hunting Horrors '''Origin: The Black Pillars Classification: 'Servants of Nyarlathotep, dimensionless beasts '''Birthplace: '''The Neverworld (The Yog Sothothium) '''Affilation: '''Mythos Combat Statistics 'Tier: 9-A | 1-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (as Phantasms, they are living ideas and stories), Non-Corporeal (as Phantasms, Hunting Horrors cannot be affected by anything that does not have a component of Fantasy present within it), Soul Manipulation (can eat souls, either destroying them or imprisoning them within themselves to be taken back to the Yog-Sothothium), Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Mid), Telepathy (can project a psychic howl into the minds of those around them, Hunting Horrors all share a hive mind), Mind Manipulation (can consume the consciousnesses of others and incorporate them into the hive mind), Absorption (can take on the characteristics of those they devour), Empathic Manipulation (their psychic howls cause fear and violent paranoia), Reactive Evolution (their biology as a species quickly alters to combat threats), Flight (via wings), Resistance to Fire (their skin is inflammable, even to napalm), Electricity (their biology harmlessly grounds electricity that touches it), extreme temperatures, Soul Manipulation (Hunting Horrors lack souls), Conceptual Manipulation (as Phantasms, they can resist changes to their idea), Plot Manipulation (as Phantasms, they can resist Narratives being enforced on them), and Existence Erasure (can remain in the Everworld for some time, despite the Authority of Humanity passively erasing Phantasms who enter it to remove the anomalies) | All prior in addition to Immortality (Type 5 and 10), Space-Time Manipulation, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, and Void Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level (Capable of severely injuring Luke, can achieve this level of force via movement alone) | Outerverse level (freely exist in and navigate a dimensionless void consuming universes of varying dimensions) Speed: Superhuman '(moved almost too fast for Luke to see) | '''Irrelevant '(naturally exist in and navigate a dimensionless void where the concepts of time, speed, space and distance do not apply) '''Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Irrelevant Durability: Small Building level | Outerverse level (constantly fight and take hits from each other when not controlled by Nyarlathotep) Stamina: Limitless Range: Tens of metres via sheer size | Outerversal Standard Equipment: None | None Intelligence: Low, are essentially animals. However, they can be very cunning in hunting down their prey. Weaknesses: 'Extremely bright lights (upwards of 20 million candella required - over twice that of an M48 Stun Grenade) can cause them to disintegrate where the light touches them | None notable. 'Notable Attacks and Techniques *'Phantasmal Being:' Phantasms are beings born and made from human stories, ideas and beliefs. Theyare living ideas, a living stories, and such things cannot be affected by mere force. No matter if the attack is a bullet, and nuclear bomb, or supernovae collapsing into a black hole, a Phantasm will not be harmed or affected in the slightest. Even laws of physics such as gravity are only followed due to their whims, as such laws do not apply to ideas and stories. **'Phantasmal Strike:' Phantasms are capable of drawing those nearby (a few metres) into their "story" simply by interacting with them, guiding the "plot" of their interaction in their favour. Dodging their attacks is impossible as the "story" of their attack says that the opponent is hit, and tanking their attacks is impossible as the "story" of their attack says that they will damage the opponent. Key: '''Avatars / In other Layers | In the Yog Sothothium Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Demons Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 9 Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Sound Users Category:Absorption Users